jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tykus Zawn
Current Status Tykus is a young Mirialan who is currently a Jedi Consular. He once was the reckless Padawan, and is now the Apprentice of Kael Bendon. He plans on becoming a Shadow, and being stealthy with his lightsabers and the Force. He was formerly master to Yebill Yan'sku. |- | |} Early Life Tykus was born in a little cave on Belsavis. His mother, a Mirialan, used to be a Jedi, but she fell in love, so she got married and went into hiding. She wanted Tykus to be a Jedi, so she trained him for fighting in emergencies. Eventually, Tykus became extremely skilled in dueling. He got an permafrost crystal lightsaber because it was the only lightsaber crystal they could find near their home. Before the Order One day, Tykus heard loud explosions, he headed out and saw a young female Sith, named Rikunai, attacking a Jedi. He watched them duel, then Rikunai got trapped under rocks, so after the Jedi ran off, he helped her out. But instead of thanking him, Rikunai disarmed then kidnapped him. Rikunai took him into her ship and landed on Korriban. She found out he was a Jedi and said she would train him. He said yes, but she was secretly training him to the dark side. After he was taken to the Sith Order, he realized he was being trained into the dark side. Joining the Order He stealthily escaped the Sith Order and crash-landed on Alderaan. He was found by and quickly taken in by Master Kael Bendon. He then became his Padawan. He is still his Padawan currently. During the Order While in the order, Tykus was definitely the most disobedient and reckless Padawan. WIP Fallen Padawan One day, Tykus went to look for his Padawan, Yebill, for a training. He couldn't find him anywhere. He looked all through the temple. He went to his dormitory, and there left a note saying, "I am not Sith. I am not Jedi. What am I? I am a Grey. Many Jedi today fight for power over the Sith, and vice versa the Sith. The Jedi today do not follow the Jedi Code, and the Sith do not have morals. I decided to go Grey until the day the True Jedi Return. Why am I not a Jedi? Too many fake Jedi make me frustrated. Why am I not a Sith? Too many blood thirsty Sith make me want to join Jedi. Solution? Become a Grey." This made Tykus confused and sad. He went to look for his former Padawan. It lead him to a temple for Dark Imperious. There, he ran to Yebill. But he unsheathed a red saber. He ran for him, and stabbed him. He returned to Alderaan and was quickly healed. Tykus will never forget Padawan Yebill. Physical Traits Tykus has bright purple eyes and pale green skin. He has chocolate brown hair, and has his native cultural Mirialan tattoos on his face under his eyes and on his forehead.